Awakening
by Wolfette
Summary: Jareth and Alainne seem perfectly content, though in the Labyrinth, nothing is what it seems. Familiar faces and strange occurances shatter the serenity, and change Alainne's life beyond recognition... again?


'**AWAKENING'** By Wolfette

* * *

[][1]

**Chapter One: Contentment **

* * *

She was sure that it was around here somewhere. She crept around the towering trees, allowing her hand to trail behind her on their ridged bark, until a smile of conquest lit up her face; "there you are!". She ran into the opening, her eyes were wide for fear that she would miss the tiniest detail.   
  
Alainne was surrounded by huge trees, each one stretching proudly above her. Shafts of hazy light beamed onto the ground, giving the air a glitter like quality as it danced, revelling in the sun's warmth. The air tasted sweet and crisp, and with a sigh of utter contentment, she rested on a large boulder beside one of the trees, gazing in amazement at the sight before her.   
  
Alainne had been coming to this clearing for as long as she could remember; the strangest thing was that it always surprised her. She could sit and study it for hours, until the point when it could be recalled in finest detail with her eyes closed; though she would open them again only to see something that she had never noticed before. They say that there is a place where everyone feels complete, a place so fulfilling that when left, you leave a part of your soul behind. Alainne knew that this was hers.   
  
Tired from her walk, she laid her head upon the mossy pillow and rested her eyes. Alainne was a young girl of 19 - her face was pretty and kind, and was surrounded by long chestnut coloured hair that fell lazily about her shoulders. She had a certain medieval appearance in her long cream dress, which flared at the sleeves. The gold embroidery scattered about the hems and bodice glistened in the intense sunset. Unable to remain in awe of her surroundings, she gave in to her fatigue and fell asleep.   
  
The owl was sweeping high in the dusky sky above her; its movements almost fluid, gliding among the branches. It came to rest on a small rock at the edge of the clearing, only a few metres from where Alainne lay asleep.   
  
The leaves at the base of the rock began to stir; they grew, whirling higher and higher. When surrounded, the owl seemed to become distorted and could no longer be distinguished from the torrent of leaves. The white and cream of the owl began to merge into a deep, earthy green, and flashes of gold and silver began to catch the light. The cyclone quickly rose higher, and the form of a man began to appear. All of a sudden, the leaves dropped to the ground, and in the place of the owl stood a tall, elegant man.   
  
His blond hair fell to his shoulders, dancing in the breeze. His shirt was cream coloured with a high collar and large flowing cuffs. His length jacket was a deep, earthy green, having rich gold embroidery on the cuffs and lapels that glimmered in the light. A mischievous smile crept to his lips as he stealthily moved towards Alainne. He kneeled beside her, and extending his hand, allowed his finger to trail lazily down her cheek. She stirred, and slowly opened her eyes.   
  
Alainne started at the man unexpectedly before her, and sat bolt upright, a look of confusion on her face. She took a breath, but then her expression relaxed into a smile of recognition. "Jareth, you startled me! I wasn't expecting to see you here " Jareth took Alainne's hand and raised her to her feet.   
  
"I hadn't seen you all day" he replied, "so I sent Baaba and Khan out to look for you. But you know as well as I do what those two idiots are like - they probably got lost again. So, I thought I'd come and look for you myself. It wasn't hard, though, as of all the places in my kingdom, I knew I'd find you here".   
  
"I didn't intend on staying out this long" replied Alainne, "I just wanted to sit in this glade for a while, but couldn't seem to find it." She paused, but then continued as if in a world of her own. "It's the oddest thing, as I know the route so well: out of the castle, past the stream, through the " Alainne became distracted by Jareth's intent gaze, but then began to blush and looked to the ground with an embarrassed smile. Jareth motioned his hand to pluck a crystal from the air, and then twisted it again - in the blink of an eye, it became a perfect red rose. He duly presented it to Alainne.   
  
Her cheeks burned so much that they began to resemble the flower, so she thought it best to change the subject before seeming a complete fool, though she knew it was already too late. "I keep telling you, there's no need for you to come and find me - I know the labyrinth just as well as you my dear!"   
  
"Really? Then I wonder at you never being able to find your way here. I know how determined and stubborn you can be and thought that you'd probably find it eventually, but I didn't know if you'd be up to the task of getting home again." With a smile, knowing the response he was inviting, he continued, "Besides, I was lonely and couldn't wait for you to head homewards of your own accord".   
  
Alainne playfully punched him on the arm with a laugh. "Well, I don't quite agree with my 'stubbornness', but I think it quite sweet that you were lonely without me, so I'll forgive you". She paused, and then smiled mischievously. "So, you don't think I can get home without your help then do you? Well, let's put an end to that right now". She stepped back, and with a flamenco flick of her wrist, the two vanished, leaving the glade just as she had found it, ready for discovery all over again.

* * *

**Chapter Two : Unanswered**

* * *

The dining room in the castle was teeming with life - goblins could be seen under every piece of gothic furniture, dangling from each candelabra, and swinging immaturely on the tapestries and drapes. A crowd of the noisiest creatures had gathered on one end of the long table, and were about to hurl the goblets and crockery toward an unsuspecting baby goblin at the other end, when their carnival-like festivities were cut to an abrupt end.   
  
Jareth and Alainne suddenly appeared before the fireplace in the middle of the room. Alainne, smiling with the pleasure of her conquest, saw the surprise still in Jareth's eyes. His hands reached for her shoulders, and he began to lean closer, but was distracted by a movement in the corner of his eye. The pair turned, and both fixed their eyes upon a goblin hanging upside down from the chandelier above the table. He gulped, not daring to speak and remained motionless. Jareth took his hands from Alainne's shoulders, and put them on his hips, and with a sigh intending to calm him, surveyed the scene. 

The room was full of goblins, each one stared back at their King. They were silent and completely still - goblets were poised and ready to be thrown, one was halfway to punching another. Jareth's stare happened upon Baba and Khan clinging to one of the drapes in front of the main window. Khan was hanging on to a candlestick mounted on the wall, and Jareth knew that he and Alainne had entered just as the two were hoping to sweep deftly across the room. Khan was hoping that he'd be inconspicuous in a room full of his friends - a foolish expectation that only a goblin, suspended 10 feet in the air, could hold.   
  
"Well, well, look who we have here. I can always rely on you two to carry out my orders," said Jareth, crossing his arms. Khan's grip failed, and he and Baåba landed on the stone floor with a thud. Khan clambered over a sea of his goblin friends and clumsily kneeled before Jareth and Alainne.   
  
"Your Highness" he proclaimed with a nod towards Jareth, "Princess Alainne. We weren't expecting you back so soon"   
  
"Evidently" replied Alainne in an impatient tone. "Though you're so stupid, I wonder at how you managed to comprehend we'd even left"   
  
"It just shows that you're all as stupid as one another," said Jareth to the rabble, and after a thoughtful pause, he continued "so maybe I should give you somewhere to play where you don't get in my way?" There was a general murmur of excitement among the goblins, though this was soon ended when Jareth continued: "you won't bother anyone in the bog of eternal stench "   
  
The reaction was just what Jareth was hoping for. There was a flurry of movement accompanied by panic-stricken cries - the goblins ran into each other and formed a stampede out of the door, lest they be banished to the bog. Jareth gave out a demonic laugh.   
  
"You'd never really send them to the bog though, would you?" challenged Alainne.   
  
"Oh, of course not my dear," he turned to face her and continued "whatever would we do for entertainment?"   
  
"But can't you see they're so " Jareth didn't let her finish her objections - he took the back of her head in his hand and pulled her towards him, and placing his other hand around her waist, kissed her passionately. "The sooner they were gone, the sooner I could finish what I started" he said with a mischievous grin.   
  
"Well, when you put it like that " She laughed, and taking his arm, led him out into the corridor.   
  
"You never told me how impressed you were with my magic" began Alainne, fishing for a compliment.   
  
"It was certainly an improvement " was her reply.   
  
"Oh, an improvement, no less. Did you hear that?" she addressed a goblin cowering in a nearby doorway, "Alainne, Queen of the Goblins, Princess of the Labyrinth, is 'improving'." She looked at Jareth with a smile, awaiting his reply.   
  
"You can't expect to learn the secrets of the Labyrinth all at once, my dear. Look at how long some of the goblins have been here, and they can't even muster up enough magic between them to know when we're coming"   
  
"Are you likening me to one of those idiots?!"   
  
"Of course not my princess," he replied with a calming smile. "I'm just saying that to truly understand the power that I have given you takes time"   
  
"Oh, I know, but you'd think that after " Alainne's voice became distant, and she stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the floor with a confused look on her face   
  
"Whatever's the matter?" Asked Jareth, concerned. He turned her face to look into her eyes. "You look like you've seen a ghost, tell me what it is"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing, really." She said dismissively, and tried to walk on, but Jareth held her back, looking straight into her eyes, compelling her to answer. "It's nothing, just I can't oh, this is silly. I just asked myself how long you'd been teaching me to use my powers, and for the life of me, I couldn't answer! I told you it was nonsense!" She gave him a cheerful smile, and walked on. Jareth's look of concern seemed to turn into one of relief at her resolution of the topic, and for some unknown reason, thought it prudent to shift the conversation.   
  
"Will you be venturing out tomorrow or will you be gracing the castle with your presence?" He asked.   
  
"Ah, much as it pains me, I must respectfully decline from spending a day with the goblins. I promised to visit Meg."   
  
The couple reached a large, heavy wooden door on their right, and stopped. The guard moved to open the door, though struggled with the weight of his armour, and tried not to drop his sword in the process. "Good night your Highness, Princess" said the guard, bowing as he addressed them.   
  
"Good night Derrin" said Alainne, smiling as Jareth took her hand and led her into the Royal Bedchamber. It was not long before the candlelight ceased to shine from under the door, and Derrin propped himself up against the wall ready for the long night shift ahead.

* * *

****

Chapter Three: Encounters 

* * *

Meg lived in a small stone dwelling, deep in the forest. She was an old goblin woman with long silvery grey hair. Alainne didn't think of her as a goblin, mind - her manners were far too kind to be attributed as belonging to the rabble back at the castle. She walked with a hobble, and barely came up to Alainne's waist.   
  
"Meg? Are you home?" Shouted Alainne as she reached the stone building.   
  
"Alainne? Is that you my dear?" Meg peered out of one of the windows, squinting so she could see who was approaching. "Oh, come on in! I've got something for you." Alainne smiled, and entered the house.   
  
Alainne happened upon Meg's house whilst exploring the woods one day - she introduced herself, and the two had been friends ever since. She loved visiting Meg, and did so whenever she got the chance - she was very wise when it came to the labyrinth, and would amuse Alainne for hours with stories of it.   
  
"There you go my dear, I weaved you a basket." Meg proudly presented a little wicker basket with a hooped handle to her visitor. "You probably don't have much need for one, but I thought you may as well have one as not - you could take picnics to that little glade of yours and stay there for however long you wanted."   
  
"Oh Meg, it's lovely. Thankyou." Replied Alainne with a smile.   
  
Meg took a wooden beaker and poured Alainne some berry juice. Taking the cup, Alainne looked thoughtful.   
  
"OK, what's on your mind young lady?" Asked Meg, noticing that something was distracting her companion.   
  
"I was just thinking. How long has the Labyrinth been here?"   
  
"Well, now there's a question" Replied Meg, taking a moment to compose her answer. "The Labyrinth has always been here" she declared, but detected the look of dissatisfaction in Alainne's face, so thought it wise to elaborate. "It has always been, and will forever be - there was nothing before it and there can be nothing after it."   
  
Her companion retained her confused look. "I think I know what you're saying, but, doesn't everyone have to come from somewhere?"   
  
"Ah, everyone, yes, but not everything. The people living in the Labyrinth, and even those ruling over it have come from somewhere - there have been a long line of Kings and Queens before you my dear and there will be a long line after you. Speaking of which, I hope to see an heir before long. Never mind your blushing, a little prince is just what this place needs. What brought these questions on, anyway"   
  
"Oh, nothing. Jareth - I mean the King - and I, were talking last night about my powers. He said that they'd improve over time, but try as I might, I couldn't put my finger on how long I'd been here. Then I started wondering how long the Labyrinth itself had been here." She paused to finish her drink, and placed the empty beaker by the fire. She leaned toward Meg, and lowering her voice, asked: "how long have I been here Meg?"   
  
Alainne could not have anticipated Meg's reaction. Her face seemed to drop from a kind smile to a look of panic and horror. Her eyes began to dart around her house, then anxiously searched through the window. She grabbed Alainne's hand and stared earnestly into her face so as to command her full attention. "You must not ask such questions as these - Please, you must go. I can't answer you" She paused while she hurriedly glanced around her, then lowered her voice to a whisper "I wish I could tell you, for you deserve to know, but it cannot be me that tells you." Her voice returned to its normal level, and she continued. "Please, come back another day when such questions are gone from your head"   
  
Alainne sensed that there was more to what she was saying, though also sensed the fear in Meg's voice. She thought it best that she adhere to the wishes of her friend, and with a kiss on Meg's cheek as though to apologise for her question, Alainne picked up her basket and headed for the door. Meg followed her out, and picked a small bunch of dainty blue flowers from a tub near her door; she held them out for Alainne.   
  
"Forget-me-knots" said Meg with a slight nod of the head, raising her eyebrows. "It's a lovely day and they'd look pretty in your hair. You'd do well to never be without them." Alainne thanked her for the gift, and left without saying another word.   
  
Alainne walked slowly through the forest, her mind on the events that had just occurred. She could not get the vision of Meg's panicked face out of her mind, and wondered what could possibly have brought about such a change. Why had she given her the flowers with that look? What had she been trying to say?   
  
As Alainne walked along the twisting paths between the trees, she paused at various bushes to pick berries. Meg had taught her which ones were good to eat, and which ones were poisoned. As she remembered, it was always the juiciest ones that you couldn't eat. She thought it was so unfair that the only ones which she really wanted to eat were forbidden - just her luck, she concluded, and carried on. She was hoping to fill her new basket with berries before she reached the castle - she could make some juice from them later.   
  
She turned a bend on the path and stopped to admire the castle through an opening in the trees ahead. She was almost through the forest, and began walking again slowly, her mind returning to her visit to Meg. Her attention was brought back to the present though, by something orange in the corner of her eye. She froze, and searched the trees on her right. It proved useless, as they were dense, even near the edge of the forest. She was about to dismiss it, when she heard a twig break behind her, followed by a scampering of feet. She was sure of it this time, and swung around to see who was there.   
  
"Hello?" Alainne's voice was shaking, her eyes searching the forest intently for the slightest sign of movement. An amber flash of light caught her eye, as though caused by the sun reflecting from a precious stone. She could feel the fear rise within her, and felt sick to her stomach. She let out a startled yelp as she saw the orange flash behind her again. She quickly swung around. "I know someone's there, just come out in the open"   
  
There was a silence so intense that she could hear her own heart thumping in her chest - eyes seemed to be watching her - she could almost feel them burning into her skin. All at once, a huge beast with orange hair and large pointed fangs appeared before her. She screamed, though her legs would not carry her away. It motioned towards her with its arms outstretched. Alainne thought that it was trying to grab her, and managed to muster up enough strength to stumble backwards out of its grasp. She tripped over someone and fell to the ground, her basket spilling the berries all over the forest floor. Panicking, she turned around and saw another two fiends walking towards her. One, a goblin, and the other a small fox. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. She remembered her magic, and flicked her hand in the air before her, but there she remained, and the creatures were getting closer.   
  
"Please do not be frightened, my lady, we are here to take you away from this awful place" said the fox in a calming tone from underneath his feathered cap. His composed words didn't work. Still on the ground and unable to stand up, she scrambled backwards in a vain attempt to escape. Something white jumped from the forest behind the orange beast - a dog with long white hair and a saddle on his back. Alainne's eyes darted fearfully among the creatures before her.   
  
"You don't belong here - you never have." The goblin said gruffly in a somewhat impatient tone. Alainne just stared. The orange beast grunted, and she looked up at it in horror, it grunted again, and she realised it was saying something:   
  
"Friend, friend, Sarah friend."   
  
Alainne felt someone crouch behind her, and was enveloped by a powerful pair of arms - she let out a piercing scream and tried to struggle, but the arms did not hurt her - they raised her to her feet. She looked at them, and realised that it was Jareth. Keeping one arm around Alainne's waist he held her to him protectively. He outstretched the other in front of them, and with a flick of his wrist, the creatures were gone. Their cries echoed for a moment but then left the pair in silence.   
  
Alainne turned around and clung to Jareth, his arms closing in around her. "I was so scared - I thought they were going to take me away" She cried, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I tried to use my powers, but I couldn't - all I could think of was never seeing you again".   
  
He stroked her hair and kissed her head, Alainne not seeing the spiteful look of hatred in his eyes as he stared at where the creatures had stood just moments ago. "Shhh, I'm here now, they're gone - I would never let anything hurt you." Alainne wept uncontrollably, her legs still shaking - they gave way beneath her, but she did not fall. Jareth effortlessly swept her up into his arms, and with a spin, the two were transported to the Royal Bedchamber. He laid her tenderly on the bed, and, sitting beside her, held her hand until she fell asleep.

* * *

****

Chapter Four: Nightmares 

* * *

Alainne strained her eyes in the dark. Her steps were small and slight, feeling for the ground in front of her. Her arms groped the air in an attempt to find anything to cling to, though they searched in vain. The ground gave way beneath her feet and she fell.   
  
The shaft was suffocating - narrow, with nothing to grasp to steady her descent. It felt to her like something was missing as she frantically grabbed at the bare, slimy walls. A light appeared above her, and to her surprise, she saw Jareth. He was growing more distant by the second, though did not respond to her cries of help; instead, he laughed. Despite his distance, it bellowed around her - taunting her and pushing her faster. It ended when Alainne hit a hard stone floor with a dull thud. She looked at the tiny speck of light from where she had come from, and was just in time to see Jareth rolling a huge boulder above the hole. The light disappeared, and she was left in thick darkness. She could sense that she was in a chamber, her breathing was echoing around her.   
  
A sudden pang of terror smothered her, as she heard a scuttling noise all around her. She tried to sit up, though a sharp pain shot through her body. She lay on the ground helpless, and could feel hundreds of spiders crawling over her skin. No one was there to hear her screams.   
  
Alainne's shrill scream pierced the castle's silence. She jumped up from the bed and frantically began scrubbing her skin and shaking her hair to rid herself of the sickly creeping feeling that clung to her body.   
  
"Alainne! It was a dream - stop it!" Jareth seized her arms and shook her to release her from her delusion. She stopped, though her whole body was tense and shaking. Out of breath, she stared at Jareth, eyes wild with fury, recognising him only as the person who had blocked her in the cold chamber, stealing her sunlight. The vision of him laughing at her falling played over in her mind, and she shuddered as she felt her skin crawl. "It was a dream, you're safe now" he said, staring earnestly into Alainne's eyes.   
  
She relaxed and shook herself free from his solid grasp, walking to the window. It was dusk outside; an orange glow from the fires in the Goblin City below illuminated the sky. Jareth stood behind her, and reassuringly put his hands on her shoulders, though withdrew them again when she flinched. She turned to look at him, noticing a hurt expression on his face.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to " She placed her hand on his arm "I'm sorry." He smiled in reply, and she walked over to the bed, sitting down to compose herself. Jareth brought her a goblet of ice-cold berry juice and a plate of peach slices that were arranged on the nightstand.   
  
"I had the most horrible dream - I was trapped in a dark stone room, and could feel hundreds of, things, crawling over me." She shuddered again at the memory; Jareth instinctively wrapped a blanket around her bare shoulders. She looked him in the eye; "you didn't come to help me when I cried out for you. It was horrible - I can't remember ever having a " she searched for the word, "a nightmare."   
  
"Brought on by that little incident earlier, no doubt" He replied in a dismissive tone that seemed to be promoting the end of the discussion.   
  
"Oh no, it was much more real, vivid. I was aware of exactly what was going on - I could feel the slimy walls of the shaft slipping through my hands as I tried to reach up to you. I could taste the fusty air in that damp chamber."   
  
"Meg probably put an unripe berry in your juice by accident this morning. They're renowned for giving people nightmares"   
  
"How did you know that Meg made me berry juice?" She interrupted, startled at this unintended question that seemed to spring from her lips.   
  
"Well, she makes it for you so often that it's practically a ritual my dear." Jareth replied defensively. After a pause, he smiled at her and began "you've been sleeping for hours, so I thought that when you awoke, you'd appreciate a bite to eat." He picked up one of the peach slices from the plate, and held it out for Alainne to take a bite; hesitantly, she accepted. Her features seemed to calm as she ate it, and an innocent smile began to creep to her lips. She took the plate from Jareth and put it next to the goblet of berry juice on the nightstand.   
  
"Will you stay with me while I sleep? I've grown tired again," She asked as she rested her head on the pillow. Jareth lay down behind her, and draped his arm around her waist. "Of course, my precious." Alainne, revelling in the safety and security of his embrace, drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

The darkness returned, though to her relief she was no longer in the stone chamber. Alainne could see the wet walls of the stone tunnel reflecting light from some tiny, unknown source. There was no feeling of panic or fear unlike before, though she was not at ease. She felt apprehension, and it grew inside her. She heard a noise, groaning in the distance, though was distracted by a noise at her side. She jumped back as someone lit a match on the wall just a few feet from where she was standing. Before her was a small, podgy goblin wearing a white shirt and a tan waistcoat and trousers.   
  
"You!?" Alainne recognised him as one of her attackers, though did not feel fear or panic. Her feelings were quite distinctly the opposite - relief and delight, though she didn't have time to understand why. The groaning coming from deep in the tunnel was getting louder - she looked at the goblin.   
  
"Hoggle?" The word slipped from her tongue - she didn't know why, but could have sworn that was his name. He took a step closer to her and spoke. "Run, Sarah. RUN!" She followed his panicked glance down the tunnel; her eyes fell upon a huge wooden contraption adorned with spinning knives that was hurtling towards them. She grabbed the goblin's hand and ran as fast as her legs would carry her down the tunnel.   
  
At that moment, she was overcome by feelings of hate and resentment for the Goblin King. She didn't know what had brought them on, but knew that they were telling her that he was dangerous. She realised that she was more frightened of him than of the contraption that chased them down the tunnel. A dull pang of remembrance hit upon her as she realised that she was dreaming - there was no need to fear anything here, despite how real it all seemed. Unnoticed by her companion, she stopped running and turned to face the device that was fast approaching. That was not what she found. She saw an image of Jareth towering over a girl whom he had backed against a wall; it was obvious that she was frightened, but tried to hide it so as not to appear too vulnerable. Alainne could do nothing but stand and stare.   
  
Alainne gasped as she awoke from her sleep, but managed not to wake Jareth whose arm was still around her waist. She lay there, silent and perfectly still as she recalled the final image from her dream with vivid accuracy. She felt sick as she looked at the girl and saw a younger version of herself. The safety that she had felt upon falling asleep had now vanished beyond a trace, and had been replaced by a fear in the pit of her stomach - a fear of the person now laying next to her.

* * *

**Chapter Five : Discovery**

* * *

Alainne did not fall asleep again, and simply lay staring out of the window until first light. She was scared of what dreams or nightmares may come should she sleep, but most of all feared seeing that final image again - it disturbed her to see the fear in that girl's eyes, and the taunting look of pleasure in Jareth's face. The cat was playing with the mouse that didn't know when it's end would come.   
  
She had always believed that dreams were inspired by events happening in the dreamer's life. Thinking of something before you go to bed could allow you take it from this world, and into the realm of dreams. Try as she might, Alainne could not work out the basis for her nightmares. Why had she dreamed herself as such a frightened young girl? It confused her even more that she had thought of Jareth with such hatred and resentment that it had remained with her when she awoke.   
  
She knew that she had never been to a stone chamber or dark tunnel like the ones in her dream, but it amazed her how powerfully they were represented - how she could see the tiniest detail. The strangest thing, too, was how she had realised that she was in a dream - she seemed to wake and become conscious of the fabricated world around her. She didn't go where her imagination told her to go - she experienced the dreams as if she were actually there, living them out. This was the most disturbing element of them - they were far too real.   
  
As dawn broke, Alainne quietly rose from her bed so as not to wake Jareth who had remained by her side all night. As though walking on air, she silently crept to the wardrobe, and took a long flowing sky blue dress from its hanger. Its flared sleeves draped almost to the floor - the neck was low and square, and skimmed the edges of her shoulders. She smoothed her hair away from her face, and placed her tiara proudly on her head. It was centred with a dazzling yellow gem, set on a curved silver arrowhead, which matched the pendant on a delicate silver chain that she fastened loosely around her waist.   
  
She turned to look at Jareth still sleeping in the grand four poster bed. Alainne smiled as she thought of how he changed in front of the goblins. An all powerful King, who could make his subjects cower before him, now looked so peaceful and content that his frightened subjects would probably not recognise him. His whole powerful air was just a face, one used to command respect in a chaotic, upside down world. It seemed that only she had the ability to see past this, she was the only person to know the real Jareth. Her contented recollections were invaded though, by a flash of the image of him in her nightmare. She quickly pushed it out of her mind, and hurried out of the room.   
  
Alainne loved to ramble out into the labyrinth - she could indulge in her thoughts uninterrupted for hours on end. The castle was anything but peaceful. She had determined long ago that the only thing worth staying in the castle for was Jareth - his goblins, she had decided, were tolerable in small doses, though she avoided spending time with them wherever she could. Alainne was not afraid of losing her way - she had her 'improving' powers at hand, though Jareth never seemed to be far away, and one call would bring him in an instant.   
  
Her walks would usually take her to her glade in the forest, though this wasn't her destination today. She intended to avoid the forest entirely - the memories of the attack were still raw in her mind. She had thought about staying within the castle for a few days, though whenever she looked at Jareth she seemed to get a flashback from her dream. It pained her to think of him in this cruel manner, so she intended to find out the meaning of it all. For that, she needed to be alone with her thoughts.   
  
After hours of walking thoughtlessly around random corners, she stopped, her attention returning to her surroundings. The maze around her was constructed of huge tree logs, woven together to form walls that towered high above her head. It was not dark, however, as the morning sun shone brightly down the wide corridors. She walked on, and entered a large circular chamber. It had a domed roof made from intertwining vines, with purple flowers blooming sporadically along them. She thought this a good place to take a rest, and leaned against one of the chamber walls to improve her vantage point of the dome. As soon as her weight was applied, the wall shifted and Alainne helplessly fell backwards.   
  
She landed on the ground with a thud. Looking up to where she had fallen from, she saw a dense green hedge. She rose to her feet, and noticed that the dull brown logs had been replaced by lush green hedges - their scent filled the air. "The hedge maze!?" Alainne exclaimed, looking around. "Well, this is a first".   
  
She looked around in delight - she had not explored the hedge maze, as she could never find the shortcuts to it - trying to use her powers would be far less satisfying. It was too far to reach on foot in one day, so it was somewhat of an achievement to be here at last. She followed the short corridor until she saw an archway leading to her left. Peering into the opening, she saw a small wooden door set into a stone wall. She walked towards it, thinking it rather strange to find a solid wall in a maze made from hedges - she concluded it must be something of importance, which made her even more determined to discover it's secrets.   
  
As she approached, she saw a small bunch of rusty keys hanging on a hook beside the door. She tried to open the door, though discovered that it was indeed locked. After trying several of the keys, she finally found one that fitted the lock. It was difficult to turn, though it gave in with a loud squeak as Alainne turned it with all her might. A smile of conquest and satisfaction leapt to her face as she heaved open the door and walked in to the room.   
  
The room was surprisingly large - from the high ceiling hung a spectacularly ornate chandelier - its candles lit one by one as Alainne looked at it. The light flooded the dramatic room, revealing large paintings covering the walls, each one surrounded by a heavy gilt frame. The first one that she came to study was of Jareth - he was proudly standing upon a hill, with the labyrinth and his castle intricately painted behind him. She looked into his eyes to find they were incredibly lifelike - they were not flat on the canvas, but seemed to live and breathe, and draw the admirer into the painting itself. Alainne moved slowly onto the next painting - an owl that perched on a branch in what seemed to be a park with a river running through it, again, painted with exquisite skill, capturing every tiny detail. She walked down the gallery, and stopped before one painting that showed Jareth before a window in a strange room, staring at a frightened girl - the girl from her dream. She glanced around the gallery in bewilderment, though didn't really notice the subjects of the paintings, until one on an opposite wall caught her attention - a confused look invading her features.   
  
The painting was of the four creatures that she recognised instantly as those she had encountered in the forest. They all seemed to be squashed against the canvas - packed tightly within the frame. As she walked towards it to get a closer look, she stopped in amazement - the orange beast had blinked. She was sure of it. There again! It couldn't be her eyes playing tricks for it to happen twice! As she stared at the beast, she noticed that the goblin's hands were moving against the canvas, the fox's face seemed to change as though to scream out a silent plea for help.   
  
Alainne panicked - she jumped away from the living painting and ran backwards. The back of her legs hit one of the gilt frames, though her back did not meet a canvas and she felt herself tumble back. Her arms grabbed the sides of the frame and she managed to haul herself back into the gallery, jumping round to face the hole in the wall. She stared in horror - there was no hole, only a painting - it showed a dark tunnel in which Jareth stood close to a girl with long brown hair - it showed the image from her dream.   
  
She stared transfixed - how could she dream something from a painting that she had never seen before? As she took in every inch of the painting, she noticed that it began to move - slowly at first, though it began to speed up. Jareth walked past the girl, and turned to face her, he produced a crystal, which he threw into the darkness, then he disappeared. Hoggle appeared from behind the frame on the right, and dragged the girl down the tunnel. Alainne could see that they were being pursued by the large machine that she had seen in her dream. It chased them beyond the canvas, and the painting was left to show an empty tunnel.   
  
Alainne walked towards it and ran across the canvass with her finger - the surface bowed under the pressure, and the image became distorted as she pushed her hand into the painting. She quickly withdrew it when she felt the distinct coldness of the tunnel creep up her arm, and cradling her hand as though injured, stepped back. She bumped into someone. She quickly turned round to see Jareth standing there with an enraged expression.   
  
"What the hell is this!?" She shouted with a rage that took both her and her companion by surprise.   
  
"This is the gallery" he replied, the anger disappearing; his tone remained distinctly dismissive, though, as he continued "I like to keep my paintings away from the goblins, you know what they're "   
  
"Don't lie to me." Alainne interrupted, shaking with a fury so intense it scared her. "You wanted to keep these away from me - not the goblins, and I want to know why."   
  
Jareth didn't answer her - he turned around and began to walk to the door. She could not let the matter drop. "Why did you come here? Was I getting too close to something? Perhaps discovering a secret that I'm not supposed to know " Jareth turned around and smiled, though it seemed forced and awkward.   
  
"I woke up without you - is it wrong for a lonely King to long for his beautiful Princess?" He looked straight into her eyes with the smile etched on his face - Alainne could tell that it was not genuine from the look in his eyes - she saw an emotion she couldn't place. "I thought you might want something to eat," said he, tossing her a crystal. She instinctively caught it, and looked at the perfect peach in her hand.   
  
At that moment, she was overcome by unexplained feelings of suspicion and distrust, just like the ones that she brought with her from her dreams. However, this had not been dreamed - she did not know where they had come from, though found it impossible not to be overwhelmed by them. She looked up at Jareth, though was distracted by a painting over his shoulder, it was of the girl leaning against a tree branch looking confused - she grasped a peach just like the one now in Alainne's hand.   
  
She stood tall, and threw the peach back at Jareth, a look of stubborn defiance on her face that said all she needed to say. In a split second, Jareth closed the gap between them - the feelings of suspicion grew inside her, and told her to run - they almost screamed it from her thoughts. She obeyed without question when she saw the seething passion in his eyes - she ducked past him and without a thought, leapt into a painting hanging on her left. The canvass devoured her in an instant, and Jareth was left alone in the gallery. He stood before the painting, studying its intertwining staircases that lead to nowhere. Alainne was standing in the middle, searching around in confusion and panic, though the image was distorted when Jareth stepped into the painting

* * *

****

Chapter Six: Revelations 

* * *

Alainne stared around her in amazement - she was surrounded by an array of stairways and walkways that lead at impossible angles along the walls and ceiling of the huge room. She looked around, the disorientation making her feel sick to her stomach, though a piercing pain shot through her head and her scream echoed a thousand times around her. Images flashed before her - she stood before Jareth in the strange room that she had seen in the gallery - next, she saw through the eyes of someone running through the labyrinth. The images continued to bombard her and the pain intensified, they seemed to guide her through each scene, though she wasn't an observer, she saw things first hand. The images came so fast - she ran through the maze with the goblin from the forest, and then saw the orange beast and the fox walking in front of her, the bog of stench behind them. The goblin gave her a peach, she hungrily bit into it. Her body was overcome with dizziness and she stumbled backwards   
  
She didn't fall to the floor - Jareth caught her and stood her upright - the throbbing pain instantly disappeared as he touched her. She shakily swung around to face him, his hands resting on her arms to support her. Words failed Alainne, so she just stared accusingly at Jareth. Her balance was regained and she stepped away from him - her eyes saying all that she needed to say: I want to know the truth, and I want to know it now.   
  
Jareth read her eyes, and with a sigh as though to prepare himself, produced a crystal. He threw it to the floor and it exploded with an intense flash of light - when the room dimmed, a large golden orb stood before them, and Jareth motioned for Alainne to approach. As she stared into it, the solid surface began to flow like a liquid - her reflection began to change in the ripples. It calmed, and Alainne stared at the girl from her dream. She moved, and the reflection moved with her - her dress in the orb had been replaced by a white shirt and blue trousers. She instinctively mouthed the word at the same time as Jareth said it behind her:   
  
"Sarah."   
  
She stared at herself in the globe unable to utter another word, as Jareth began his story   
  
"You came to my Labyrinth four years ago, searching for your baby brother that you had wished away."   
  
Jareth stood beside her, directing the orb. She gazed intently at it as her reflection changed to show her standing on a hill staring at the labyrinth. She watched the scenes play out before her, recalling memories with fascination - she could remember standing on the hill, and doing all the things that she saw before her.   
  
Jareth continued, telling her how she proceeded through the labyrinth - each word awakening a memory locked deep inside her. She remembered the images that had flashed through her head, and saw them play out before her in order. She saw the glade in the forest - her glade - and watched herself stagger into it with a bitten peach in her hand, seeking out a thick branch for support.   
  
"I saw you getting closer to the castle, and knew that you would surely reach it before your 13 hours was up." She concentrated on Jareth's words, taking each one in. "I had to do something - not because I wanted to keep the baby, but because I wanted to keep you " The image on the orb swirled, and became an elegant ballroom, filled with swirling dancers gliding gracefully around Sarah.  She gasped as she saw herself standing among them in the most beautiful white ball gown. She could see herself wandering around the room, though could see it through her own eyes. Her memories were so vivid that she could even feel the dancers brush past her. She remembered the urgency that she had felt - she had to find Jareth, though she didn't know why.   
  
"I knew from the moment I first laid my eyes on you that you were destined to be mine - Queen of the Underground. I couldn't let you sacrifice your dreams for some foolish attempt to take your brother back to a world that you no longer cared about." His words were filled with a passion that emanated from his whole body - it was so evident that he believed in every word he said, and tried to justify his actions. "I made Hoggle give you the peach so that you could forget about your obligations to return - you were no longer under the command of what your family expected from you. You were free to follow your dreams, and your heart."   
  
Sarah watched the orb as Jareth took her in his arms, and the two danced around the room. She remembered the sense of wonder that she felt, and forgot about the dancers staring enviously at her - there was only him.   
  
"I had freed you from the duty that compelled you to return to the other world, though you could still have chosen to return if that is what you had truly wanted. So you see, even under my spell, you had the power to choose - either to follow your head, or to follow your heart - you could have broken away at any time and returned to your quest, but you didn't".   
  
Sarah stared into the ballroom and recalled the scene as she had seen it then - Jareth gazed into her eyes and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and kissed her - even now she could feel the magic tingle her lips and flow through her body. Her troubles and heartaches seemed to dissolve with that kiss. Her world that had existed before that moment fell down around her, but she welcomed it - she knew that the only thing that mattered was the person in her arms. She knew that he would never leave her as her mother did, never shout at her like stepmother, and never alienate her like her father.   
  
"As you kissed me, I knew that you wanted to be mine - you had made your choice to leave your mortal world behind, and stay with me as we chose our path between the stars. At that moment, time stood still, and we danced forever."   
  
The orb changed to show Jareth's throne room - a small child dressed in a red and white striped baby-grow was standing precariously before Jareth. "Toby?" The word fell from Sarah's lips, though Jareth didn't answer her. In the orb, she saw him kneel down and produce a crystal; the child giggled as he reached out to grasp it. As soon his tiny fingers touched it, a flash of light enveloped him, and he was gone.   
  
"As you see, I sent Toby back on the stroke of the thirteenth hour; there was no reason why he should remain. I sent back a spell with him, so that when you forgot all about your family, they would forget about you."   
  
The orb shimmered, then returned to its original solid form, simply reflecting her as she stood in her sky blue dress. She was confused at the conflicting emotions within her - she remembered the fear that she had for Jareth when she was running through the Labyrinth. Though was still overwhelmed by her feelings in the Ballroom that she felt as she kissed him - gratitude at the opportunity he had given her, though love above all else. What people wouldn't give to have that chance - the prospect of living out your dreams and being content for all eternity.   
  
She turned to face him, looking directly into those bewitching, crystal eyes. What did she feel now? Were her feelings of love still there or were they conquered by her fear? Her feelings of affection began to be shadowed by an overwhelming sense of doubt. The truth dawned on her with a sudden dull ache; the man that stood before her had lied to her. He had drugged her into forgetting the people that she loved just so that she could follow her childhood dream.   
  
"You made me forget everything that I loved. You imprisoned my friends" She went through Jareth's story in her mind, longing to disregard his horrible revelations, though knowing that it was impossible.   
  
"You chose to stay here, and leave your world" He replied. "I had to make sure that no-one would remind you of the obligations that had once overwhelmed you - you would have been so confused, and torn in between two worlds all over again. If you wish me to free the Goblin and the others, then it shall be done in an instant "   
  
She now realised the root of Meg's fear - he must have threatened everyone into playing along with his fantasy, and keeping her from knowing the truth. Hoggle and the others defied him - their friendship compelled them to free her from his grasp and return her home.   
  
"You lied to me." She declared, still trying to work things through in her head. "You lied to me so that I'd stay here thinking it was what I wanted - but it was all for you. Your selfishness has robbed me of who I really am "   
  
"Alainne, you "   
  
"My name is Sarah." She interrupted, anger beginning to grow inside her.   
  
"Sarah," he corrected impatiently, "you are the same person you always were - you took the name Alainne yourself from "   
  
"My book" she finished, remembering the heroine in the red velvet book that had inspired her dreams of the underground. She remembered fondly how she used to act out the final scene over and over. Her reminiscence stopped abruptly though, as she recalled the power of those final words, and stared blankly at Jareth as they flowed back into her mind. As she drew breath to speak, she felt like she was fulfilling her destiny, and began   
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have "   
  
"Fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city" Jareth finished her line in a patronising, mimicking tone. "Did you ever stop to listen to what those words say? You seem to have overlooked the fact that you never made it to the castle - you got as far as the forest and gave into your hunger, remember? Oh, maybe you don't" He added with a wry smile. Sarah stared at him, shocked at his change of tone.   
  
"And if you've come 'to take back the child that I have stolen'" he continued, "then you've come an awfully long way for nothing my dear. I've told you that I sent your beloved brother back when I knew that you were mine. It was always about you and you know it - I gave you the powers because I loved you, and it wasn't my fault that you wished that poor defenceless child away."   
  
"How dare you patronise me - you know the story of the book just as well as I do. You knew that in giving me the powers that's what would happen"   
  
"Oh alright, but you've forgotten that in the book, the brother had to be rescued by the heroine, he wasn't sent back. She didn't declare that she was in love with the Goblin King either, unlike you."   
  
"But she, I mean I " Sarah took a breath to compose herself. She was going to tell him that she didn't love him, but something stopped her, and it wasn't Jareth; he looked on in conquest at the confusion he had successfully instilled. He knew exactly what she was going to say, and knew exactly why she hadn't said it.   
  
"So what are you going to do with me then?" Sarah began. "How is this fairytale to end? Will you force me to stay?"   
  
"Who says it has to end at all? This isn't a book that has to end - it's real. You're not playing out a role anymore - this is who you have become whether you like it or not."   
  
"This isn't real - it has to be a dream, or a nightmare"   
  
"Oh please, spare me" he retorted. "I can't live within you, don't you see? I'm no longer part of the dream you conjured up - now I live with you, and it's as real as it could possibly be."   
  
Sarah was infuriated, but she didn't know if it was because he was lying, or because he was telling the truth. She looked down at herself, at the clothes she was wearing. "But 'this' isn't me" she cried, grasping her dress.   
  
"Oh but it is, Sarah. You can be anything you want - just like people from your world dream of becoming something in life - this was your dream." He began to walk around her, brushing past her arms and trailing his fingers mockingly across her bare shoulders. "What you don't understand is that dreams in the Labyrinth are as real as you or I - so real that you can touch them, taste them. You think that I made you what you are, but you're mistaken - I only take the dream from a person and make it real. The dreams have to be there in the first place." He stopped in front of her, barely inches from her face. She could feel his hot breath flaming her cheeks as he spoke. "So you see, my dear, that 'this' is you - you dreamed it, and I showed you how to become it."   
  
Sarah's mind was full of impossible contradictions. She hated him so much she was shaking, yet her knees felt weak when he was near her. His presence was over powering, and part of her wanted to push him away, the other half wanted to pull him close and never let go.   
  
Jareth could read the conflict in Sarah's eyes. He knew the effect that he had on her, though refused to take his eyes from hers. He found it highly amusing that, while she loathed every word he said, she knew each was true.   
  
"Dreams can be real - you're right," admitted Sarah. "There was a time in my life when this was my dream, but sooner or later, everyone has to wake up. Dreams change, and I don't know if this is mine anymore. I need to go home. Please. I have to live the life that was intended for me, not a dream that should never have been realised."   
  
Jareth's look of amusement froze at her request. He had lost her - she didn't want to be with him any more. As the meaning of her words began to sink in, his crystal eyes shed a tear - a shard that reflected a thousand rays of light, and embodied all of his being. This surprised Sarah, she had never seen him cry before. His vulnerability tore through her and made her regret all the hurtful things she had said - in that moment she didn't know what she wanted. Was this her dream after all? Was this her fate? She raised her hand to hold his face, longing to find the answer in his features.   
  
She did not have time to dwell on her reflections, as he swiftly knocked her hand away. His emotional gaze was replaced by a look of anger - his eyes pierced Sarah with their intense hateful glare. A feeling of panic and apprehension began to swell in the pit of her stomach when she saw his hand raise and swirl in the air. She felt a sudden attack of dizziness, her stomach lurched as she began to fall amongst an array of blurred, dancing colours. All went black, but she continued to fall - she fell forever.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Return**

* * *

"Sarah" said a man's voice, distant.   
  
She felt a pair of hands shake her gently by the shoulders. "Sarah, wake up." The voice was suddenly closer, above her - she opened her eyes and bolted upright. She stared at the man sitting beside her, perched on the edge of the bed.   
  
"Dad!" Her eyes lit up with recognition of a long lost face, and she threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!"   
  
"Sarah, honey, we've only been gone for a few hours!" He said, prizing his daughter away. "I just thought I'd come and let you know we were back safe."   
  
A few hours? Sarah hadn't seen him in four years; she couldn't have just dreamed Alainne and Jareth, right? No it couldn't have been, it was so real   
  
"I'm gonna leave you to get some sleep" he said, believing his daughter to still be half dreaming, making her quite delusional. He turned back to her as he reached the door "I don't know, nearly sixteen years old and you're still playing with fancy dress. Goodnight, hon." He flicked the light switch and her room was dark once more.   
  
Intrigued by his comment, Sarah walked over to the mirror, and gasped as she turned on her lamp. Her reflection did not depict her in her night-gown, or even her favourite white costume, but the long sky blue dress that she had put on that morning in the Royal Bedchamber. Her tiara was still on her head, albeit crooked from her slumber. She reached up to remove it, though stopped when she noticed the wedding band on her finger, the large yellow gem glistened in the subdued light, matching the one set into her head piece.   
  
She stared in utter amazement at her betraying reflection. It had been real, all of it. Her life with Jareth in the labyrinth had ended at her request, he had fulfilled her wish to be sent back to her life, to seek her destiny as it came - to pick up where she had left off. She felt sick as she remembered doubting her words upon seeing the genuine sadness in Jareth's eyes. She recalled seeking the answer in the crystalline teardrop that fell sadly down his cheek. Did she love him enough to forgive? She had realised that she didn't know what she wanted, but at that moment he had sent her away, her question remained unanswered.   
  
She looked at her attire: the dress, the jewellery, her wedding ring - it was left exactly in place to serve as a reminder of that world - it reminded her of her reasons to return. She did love him, so much that it hurt. She looked away from the mirror in sadness, realising what she had been forced to leave behind in order to return to this world - then the eternal question dawned - was it worth it? She would have to live her life with a constant 'what if' - had she made the right choice?   
  
"Oh Jareth" She sighed, fighting back her tears of frustration, "so willing to help me forget my world, but so reluctant to let me forget yours".   
  
Looking around at her belongings that had inspired her dreams in the first place, her eyes fell upon the statue of the King himself - she choked back a tear, and ran to her bed, stifling her sobs in the pillow. She didn't want to know if she had made the right choice, for fear that the answer would tell her that she hadn't.   
  
She was woken by the dawn chorus. The birds' song was sweetness to her ears, and she felt compelled to rise from the protective covers, and look at the birds serenading her from the tree outside her window. As she pulled back her curtains, she laid her eyes on the dramatic morning sky, emphasised by the sun creeping sleepily above the horizon. The sunlight tingled her tear-dry cheeks, and flooded her room with sunlight. The statue of Jareth standing behind her mirror cast an array of rainbows from its crystal. As she looked at the ornament, her dream crept back into recollection, and she gave a smile at the fond memory it had awakened. She closed her eyes and allowed the dream to bring back her contented memory   
  
She had dreamt of her wedding day - the day that she would become Queen of the Goblins, Princess of the Labyrinth, and keeper of the key to Jareth's heart. The ceremony had taken place at dusk- in a distant corner of the labyrinth. The altar's stood in a clearing, framed by majestic trees. The air was filled with sounds of a flowing river and beautiful bird song. White feathers and fragrant rose petals danced gracefully on the breeze. As the sun dipped low in the sky, she joined Jareth at the altar.   
  
She wore a long white dress with flowing train, decadent in its simplicity. Her fragrant bouquet tumbled with delicate flowers that matched with the ones in her hair. He wore grey tights and black boots with a length jacket of silver that glistened as though made of pure crystal. Jareth, like his choice subjects looking on, was mesmerised by her as she approached. He took her hand in his and held them out for the old priest to bind with a delicate golden rope. They exchanged their promises of immortal love and honour, and Jareth presented her with a ring to match her wedding tiara and eternity chain. They kissed as the sun disappeared, so that whenever it rose again, it would renew their vows, and light the path to happiness once more.   
  
Sarah's contentment was replaced by one of emptiness as she realised that the sun would no longer show her that path - she had left all the happiness behind. She was alone, and any hope of finding contentment that she had once enjoyed seemed lost.   
  
She daydreamed for the rest of the day, much to the annoyance of Karen and her Father. She found it impossible to resist the urge to indulge in her happier memories - they were the only solace from her ordinary existence here.   
  
Jareth had been wrong to deceive her - of that there could be no doubt - but it would be an even greater wrong if she deceived herself into thinking that she didn't want to be with him. But no matter how she wished, how she called for him, he did not come - she began to think that he no longer cared. For him, it seemed, the sun had set, and showed no chance of ever rising again.   
  
And, so, the days went on. She dreamed of her secret life every night, and awoke still feeling content, until she remembered that the morning sun would no longer see them standing side by side. The magic and the happiness had been left in the labyrinth, and Sarah longed to be content once more.

* * *

****

Chapter Eight: Hope 

* * *

It had been twelve days since Sarah had been returned from the labyrinth, and as each day passed, she grew even more certain that her decision to leave had been the wrong one. Every waking moment she searched her mind for a way to return - she had tried to use her powers, though to no avail. It pained her to consider the possibility that Jareth did not want her back, that he was preventing her success. The treacherous thought was always pushed to the back of her mind, and it simply made Sarah more intent in completing her quest - she had to give her love one more chance.   
  
The distinctions between this life and that one were growing more evident every day. There was no fun in dressing up and reciting someone else's lines anymore - she had actually lived as that person for the past four years. The clothes were hers, as were the words. With nothing else to live for, her life became very droll indeed.   
  
Her recollections of the labyrinth had been like a drug to take the pain away - they showed her the true side of her character, just as the Golden Orb had shown Alainne hers. For the thousandth time, Sarah played its images in her mind - her running through the labyrinth, the ball, Jareth's kiss, him sending Toby back   
  
"That's it!" A look of astonishment leapt to her face and broke her reminiscence, as she remembered   
  
"The crystal!" She ran into her father's room and made a beeline for Toby's cot. Its occupant had been taken out for the day, so no one was disturbed by Sarah's ranting, and frantic searching of the sheets.   
  
"I know it's in here somewhere," she said with an impatient tone as she threw the covers to the floor, tugging at the mattress in its secure holding. Sarah had recalled the moment when Toby had touched the crystal, returning him to this world. The enchanted orb had disappeared with him.   
  
"So" she reasoned, bettering her grip on the mattress, "If you, my dear friend, could bring Toby back here, then perhaps you could send me back there."   
  
The mattress tore, then came away completely - Sarah's force made her fall backwards, and the cot toppled over. As she lay on her back, raising a hand to nurse her pounding head, something glistened in the corner of her eye. The crystal casually rolled under the bed, finally freed from Toby's hiding place. Sarah forgot about her head and dived after it - groping in the darkness to find the magical orb. She gave a shriek of excitement as her fingers closed around it. Holding it close to her, protectively, she ran into her room.   
  
She held the crystal before her, taking a deep breath to compose herself. Closing her eyes, she blocked out all thoughts except those of the labyrinth - she pictured herself in Jareth's throne room, and raised her hand to the air, giving it a dramatic swirl   
  
Nothing. She opened her eyes and did it again, more impatiently - still with no success. After several attempts, she looked at her hand accusingly, and with a sigh, she slumped on to the bed, still clutching the crystal at her chest.   
  
She had thought she had found a way back to the labyrinth, though when she opened her eyes to see her room, all of her new found hope had disappeared. She twisted the crystal in her hands, amazed at how it was illuminated in the sunlight - its endless depths of perfection shooting tiny rainbows over her face. She sighed again, and closed her eyes, hoping to dream once more of happier times.   
  
Jareth perched on the edge of his throne, staring intently into the crystal. He had held his breath as Sarah tried to summon her powers to bring her back to the labyrinth - though his anticipation was based on hope, not dread. He longed for her return as much as she, and felt the pain of his loss each morning when the sun no longer graced her features. He smiled with an innate sadness as the crystal showed her sleeping face - her peaceful contentment.   
  
Jumping to his feet, he passionately threw the crystal against the wall. "Powerless!" He screamed, walking over to the elaborate drapes framing the window and ripping them to the floor. "How can I stand idly by and watch her struggle like this?" The goblins had fled as soon as the crystal had shattered, leaving no one to answer his question.   
  
He slumped into his throne, cupping his head in his hand. "Because I must" He answered, now more composed. He gracefully conjured up another crystal atop his fingertips. "You must find the way yourself, my Princess," he sighed, stroking Sarah's reflection tenderly. "You had the power over me when you told me to send you back, only you can undo your command." Looking away for a moment, he gazed back at the reflection and whispered "I know you can do it because I love you "

* * *

****

Chapter Nine: Sunrise 

* * *

Sarah stood in front of her open window, gazing once more at the morning sky. She could almost see the crispness of the air, and felt that if she were to pass her hand outside her window, it would stir like an icy pond. To see the sunrise brought her great comfort - the coolness of the air, contrasted with the warmth of the sun's rays, sending shivers down her spine and tingles through her soul.   
  
As she waited for her friend to wake again, she turned the crystal in her hand. When she had awoken from her dreams yesterday, Sarah had tried repeatedly to send herself back to Jareth's throne room, though, repeatedly, without success. The closest she could get to the feeling of being in the Labyrinth once more was by donning her blue dress, eternity chain and tiara, and watching the sun rise as she and Jareth had done so often from Bed Chamber. Her ring did not need to be replaced each morning, as it had never been removed.   
  
If she could but return, she knew everything would be different. There was no need for her to abandon one world in favour of another - she could live in the Labyrinth under no false pretences, though could visit her family whenever she wished. Perhaps, one day, she would take them to the Underground Sarah's daydream was interrupted with her giggle as she pictured Karen's face upon encountering the Goblins. Untidy, rude and disgusting, everything that she hated with abhorrence.   
  
Her focus turned to the horizon as the sun began to rise, though the light in the corner of her eye stole her attention. She stared in wonder at the accumulation of sunrays in the centre of the crystal - the cluster grew, and began to emit tiny rainbows that danced into the air above. They flew around her hands and spun as if moving hypnotically to some unheard music. Moving faster, they began to converge in one place in front of Sarah's eyes, shooting off red and blue streaks that bounced around her room.   
  
The stone in her ring began to glow in unison, joined by the matching gems in her tiara and chain. She could feel the soothing warmth resonating into her skin. Rainbows of pure golden hues blossomed and flew into the air.   
  
The influx of light and colour grew, and the heat began to flush Sarah's cheeks. Suddenly, the cluster exploded in a white light, Sarah instinctively dropped the crystal to shield her eyes, though there was no pain, only a warmth on her arms. She peeked between the blue sleeves of the dress, though lowered them to her sides as she was struck with the sight before her.   
  
A shimmering wall of rainbows stood just a few steps away. Its reds, blues and yellows glowed warmly, emanating its colour and a sweet smell of morning around her room. The tiny rainbows remained free in the air, and encircled her playfully, riding her hair and sliding down her sweeping dress. She saw herself reflected in the rainbow wall, though as she stepped towards it, her reflection was no longer of her - it was Jareth.   
  
She gave a nervous, disbelieving laugh, tainted by the tears breaking her voice. She stepped towards the rainbow, and shakily held her hand out to it - Jareth's image mimicked her every move. Sarah touched the surface, as did he, though she quickly withdrew her hand when she felt the texture of his glove through the warmth of the rainbow. He smiled, with kindness in his eyes as he nodded in reassurance. He held his hand up to the surface once more.   
  
Sarah longed for this to be real - if it was a dream, she never wanted it to end. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and slowly raised her hand. The warmth grew as her hand neared the surface, and she felt Jareth's velvet glove once more. She opened her eyes and gazed at their hands against one another, and with a prayer, she closed her fingers around his, and pulled his hand through the colours. She was enveloped in his magic as it flowed through her fingertips, and it intensified as he began to walk towards her.   
  
"Oh, if this is a dream I never want to wake up." She cried, not wishing to move lest he disappear like a bubble. He was standing close to her - her body almost touching his. As she peered up into his crystal eyes, she breathed him in - the smell of a crisp morning sunrise intoxicated her senses.   
  
"Dreams can seem very real Sarah," Jareth whispered, "I can make them real." His hand reached up to her face, "but this is no dream."   
  
He was real. Relief ran through her - there was no dream to wake from, everything truly was as it seemed. His arms encircled her waist and entangled her hair as he drew her to him. She returned his passionate kiss with a hunger to hold him always. As the kiss deepened, she arched her back to press his body closer, and entwined her fingers in his hair to make his towering form lean over her. His touch flamed the bare skin on her shoulders and sent magic racing through her body. The kiss ended, and burying his head in her hair, he cradled her like a precious child, his arms pulling her closer still.   
  
"I love you" Sarah whispered, and loosened her embrace so that she could gaze into his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I left you " She looked away as it pained her to remember the loss she had felt. Jareth's hand wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek, and turned her head to meet his eyes once more. She continued, "I came here in search of my destiny, and I found it - You. That's where my happiness lies - in the labyrinth by your side. Can you forgive me for what I have done?"   
  
"In a heartbeat" he replied with a smile, "but, can you forgive me for what I did?" Sarah smiled at his earnest look. Her kiss was all the reply that he needed.   
  
"I love you Sarah, my sweet Princess."   
  
Jareth turned to her dresser and waved his hand to the music box. As the heavenly melody filled the air and the doll began to turn, Jareth took Sarah into his arms and the two swayed gracefully to the music. Sarah closed her eyes as she kissed him innocently, though opened them again when she felt a warmth on her arms.   
  
The two were surrounded with candles, and white drapes - the familiarities of the ballroom, the leering dancers had been replaced by shooting rainbows that filled the air. She looked beyond the shimmering veils to see a curved crystalline wall; beyond it was her house, floating away beneath them.   
  
As their crystal rode the morning breeze, Jareth and Sarah glided between the candles and rainbows as if dancing on air, his crystal eyes awakening the immortal love ingrained in her soul. Time waits for no one, though here, they could dance forever. Sarah smiled at Jareth as she awaited her return to the land where nothing had to end; it only had to begin.   
  
**The End**

* * *

This was my first ever fic, so please leave comments for me! Look out for my new fic: 

__

'A Storyteller's Tale'

   [1]: mailto:labyqueen@hotmail.com



End file.
